Child restraints (CR), sometimes referred to as child safety seats or infant safety seats, are seats designed specifically to protect child passengers of automobile vehicles from injury or death during collisions of the vehicles. Generally, the CR can be installed or fixed into a vehicle seat of the vehicle by means of vehicle seat belts or a lower anchors and tethers for children (LATCH) system. However, because of wide variables of vehicle seats and the CR, it is often difficult to get a secure attachment of the CR to the vehicle. If the CR is not effectively and properly installed into the vehicle, a child sitting in the CR may be exposed to unforeseen risks of injury or death if the CR detaches from the vehicle seat due to the collision impact force. Therefore, CR users are often frustrated by not knowing if they have safely installed the CR to the vehicle. Thus, there is a need for a device showing or displaying the attachment of the CR to the vehicle.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.